1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to a method for determining reading distance for an individual made to read a standard text. The notion of a standard text is broad in scope because the method according to the invention must in particular be applicable to individuals who cannot read. Therefore, a standard text may include a conventional written text, or a simple graphic or a figure commonly encountered in a book or a magazine. It is important, especially for an optician, to be able to measure reading distance, in order to incorporate this parameter in production of a pair of spectacles.
For better comprehension of the description, the expressions “method for determining reading distance” and “test determining reading distance” are understood to be equivalent.
2. Description of Related Arts
Methods for determining reading distance generally rely on a summary and approximate evaluation of the latter, involving an element of guesswork and carried out without specific equipment and therefore without any particular rigor. Most of the time these methods have the unique objective of rapidly determining this distance, and do not take into account the posture adopted by the individual. However, depending on their size and body shape, each individual will be prone to incline their body and/or head to a greater or lesser degree and to adjust the orientation of the reading medium in space, in order to obtain optimal reading conditions and make themselves as comfortable as possible. In order to be rigorous, the measurement of the reading distance must incorporate all these adjustments in the position and orientation of the body and of the reading medium. The term “reading medium” is a general term and denotes any device on which a text or figures are located and may include, for example, a book or a magazine.